Mariko
Mariko ist ein Super-Silpelit von ungeheurer Stärke. Im Diclonius-Forschungsz entrum wird sie auch Nr. 35 genannt. Persöhnlichkeit/Aussehen Mariko war ein sehr kleines Mädchen,dass am Sonsten im Anfang nichts an hatte und Binden auf ihr Gesicht hatte,wo ihre pinken(Die etwas pink lila aussehen) Haare zusehen waren,mit ihren Hörnern und hatte sehr große pinke Augen.Nach her trug sie eine gelbe Bluse, die man zuknöpfen kann und eine blaue kleine Schleife, einen grünen Minirock, mit grünen Knöchelschuhe.Sie versteckte ihre Hörner, mit Schleifen.Unter ihrer mörderischen und sadistischen Haltung, scheint sie sehr traurig und neidisch auf die Leute zusein, die eine Family haben.Sie wollte immer nach ihren Vater Kurama suchen, und in einer Insel leben und dort glücklich sein für immer. Mariko's Entkommen Mariko war ganz alleine einem dunklen Turm eingesperrt,und Satio ihre Pflegemutter wollte sie da raus hollen,und Saito wollte Mariko als ihre Tochter und Mariko annte das nicht so,sie töte Saito und Shirakawa und Isobo wollten entfliehen,aber es war zuspät,Mariko flog mit ihren Vektoren um Shirakawa zutöten,aber dann riss ihr Arm,und fallte runter und die Polizten kommten und sorgten das sie ihre Vektoren nicht mehr benutzen konnte und dann wollten Shirakawwa und Isobe das sie bei ihnen Anschlissen um Nana und Lucy zutöten,dann konnte Mariko nicht mehr entfliehen. Erste Begegnung mit Nana Als Mariko sich bei Shirakawa und Isobe anschliest,musste sie Nana töten und Nana konnte Mariko spüren,dass Mariko sie töten will,und Mariko riss ihr die Klamotten ab und Nana wollte das nicht und Mariko fand Nana witzig und lachte,und dann nam Mariko Nana und blutete sie mit einem Schlag und danach nam Mariko wieder Nana gab ihr einen Schlag und Nana sagte "Papa" und danach wollte das Shirakawa damit aufhört Nana zutöten und danach kam Kouta und wollte Nana abhollen und danach nam Kouta Nana auf dem Arm und fragte sich ws hier los wär? Und Nana wollte das er nicht kommen sollte, und Mariko wollte auch Kouta töten und aber Shirakawa wollte das Mariko ihn leben lassen sollte und Isobe fragte sich was da Shirakawa macht,und Shirakawa wollte mit Kouta reden und Isobe sagte das Mariko Nana töten soll und Shirakawa bettelte damit aufzuhören,und danach falte Nana runter und Mariko's Vektoren kamen auf Kouta zu und Nana schubste Kouta von der Seite und danach kam Mariko und sagte" Du hast Freunde gefunden,obwohl du genau sowie mich bist,aber das nehme ich dir wirklich Übel" Und Mariko grief Nana mit ihren Vektoren aber Nana blockte Mariko und grief die Vektore an Mariko's Stirn. Zweite Begegnung mit Nana Als Nana zu Kurama "Papa" sagte wurde Mariko Böse,und hatte vor Nana zutöten,sie grief Nana im Hals an,und Nana wollte das Kurama weglaufen sollte,aber ging nicht weg,und danach sagte Mariko zu Kurama das Mariko Nana töten würde,und danach schlägt Mariko mit ihren Vektoren Nana,und danach wollte das Kurama damit aufhört und schmiss die Pistole aus der Hand. Vergangenheit Mariko ist die Tochter von Professor Kurama und Hiromi. Als Baby wurde sie von ihrem Vater fast getötet, da er wusste, was mit ihr passieren würde wenn sie älter wird, doch er sah schließlich davon ab, als seine sterbende Frau ihn darum bat, Mariko nicht zu töten. Mariko wurde in einen Stahlcontainer eingesperrt und aufgrund ihrer übermäßigen Gefährlichkeit wurden ihr Sprengkapseln implantiert, die jederzeit gezündet werden können. Mariko's Ende Als Mariko Lucy besiegt hatte,kam Kurama mit Nana und Kurama sagte "Mariko" Und Mariko fragte sich wär da war? Und Isobe sagte "Kurama" Und Mariko sagte das es sein Vater wär,und Kurama kuckte sie traurig an,und Mariko wollte zu ihm,aber Mariko fallte runter,und sie wollte das er Mariko helfen soll,aber er wollte Mariko mit einer Pistole erschissen,und Mariko fangte anzuweinen und sagte das er sie ermorden will und das Kurama endlich zu Mariko kam,und das Kurama endlich Mariko vom dunklen Turm hollt,und Mariko's Mutter und Kurama eine schöne Familie wär.Aber Mariko fangte anzuweinen und so! Und Nana sagte das Mariko gefährlich wär und sie sagte zu Kurama "Papa" Und Mariko fragte sich warum? Und Mariko wusste jetzt,dass Kurama immer für Nana da wär und nie für Mariko und das sie Mariko im dunklen Turm gelassen hat! Und danach grief Mariko Nana an,und Kurama schrie "Nana" Und Kurama wollte Mariko immer noch töten,und Mariko wollte weiter machen,wenn es ihm traurig macht,und danach schlägte Mariko Nana und Nana tat es sehr weh,und danach Kurama die Pistole aus der Hand und Mariko kuckte traurig und Nana falte runter und Kurama kam zu Mariko und Mariko wollte das er nicht näher kommen sollte,und Kurama nam Mariko auf dem Arm und sagte wie lieb sie Mariko hatte und das Kurama Mariko nie vergessen hätte,und danach wollten sie zusammen sterben und Kurama sagte das Isobe und Kurama zusammen immer mit Shirakawa im Forschungszentrum gearbeitet haben und so und danach kam Kurama zu Nana und sagte das sie glücklich bleiben soll und weiter Leben soll und so! Und danach ging Kurama mit Mariko,und danach folgte Nana Kurama,aber er ging einfach weg und lasste Nana allein,und Nana war sehr traurig darüber.Und Kurama und Mariko waren sehr Unten auf der Brücke,Mariko sagte "Vater" Aber erst wollte Kurama was Sagen,dass Kurama und Hiromi an sie immer Gedacht und Gemocht haben,sie haben Mariko nie vergessen,und danach wollte Isobe Mariko und Kurama töten mit dem Time-Modus,und danach platze Mariko's Time-Modus,und Kurama und Mariko starben zusammen. ﻿﻿ Anime Geschichte Auf dem Grund bezeichnet man sie als ein Monster,darauf Saito Mariko für garnicht gefährlich hielt,aber Shirakawa und Isobe taten genau das Gegenteil davon,aber Mariko war sich nicht sicher ob Saito Mariko's richtige Mutter wäre,und Mariko riss Saito in zwei Hälften ab,und Shirakawa und Isobe versuchten zuentfliehen,aber da Mariko auf voller Grund zuschnell war,versuchte sie Shirakawa umzubringen,und da riss Mariko sich aber ihren Arm,und da kamen auch schon die Polizten,und taten das nicht mehr ihre Vektoren benutzten konnte,aber Shirakawa sagte das Mariko auf sie hören sollte,und wenn sie das nicht tat,wollten sie mehr Schmerzen-Hafte Exprimente mit ihr machen,oder sie in ihrem dunklen Turm mit ihrem Sprengkapseln einsperren,da Mariko aber Lucy unter gefecht setzen musste,wollte Mariko aber erst mit Nana anfangen,da Nana aber Mariko geblockt hatte,und Mariko ihre Vektoren nicht mehr spüren konnte,und danach als sie im Bett lag,sagte das Mariko "Ich hoffe,du bist noch ganz Müde,auch zusterben!" Aber da Lucy ihre Gegenwart süren konnte,kam Mariko aus dem Bett raus und sagte das sie mit Lucy fertig kommen wird,aber da sie auch einen Politzen getötet hatte,konnte sie ihre Vektoren auch wieder benutzen,und da kam auch Lucy an,und Mariko sagte warum Lucy gekommen wäre? Doch Lucy sagte das mit Eben! Und Mariko das Lucy eine Menge Selbstvertrauen hätte,doch Lucy wollte das mit Niemadem hineinziehen,aber Mariko grief Lucy mit ihren Vektoren,und Lucy erschrock sich und rannte weg,und Mariko suchte sie,aber Lucy war hinter sie,und schubste Mariko vom Rollstuhl,dass sie sich kaum nicht mehr bewegen konnte,und da fallte auch noch mit ihre Prothese ab,und Lucy wollte das Jemand ihre Leiden erlösen sollte! Doch da Mariko das Lucy sie töten wird,aber Lucy fragte sich was sie damit meint? Und Mariko fangte anzuschreien "Keiner kann mich töten,hörst du keiner!" Und Lucy's Blut kam mit einem Bauchschlag raus,und sie schtürtze ab,und Mariko fangte sie zu schlagen,und Lucy blutete,und ihr linker Horn riss ab,doch da Mariko sich freute,kam Kurama mit Nana,und Mariko konnte sich mehr an Kurama erinnern,aber da Isobe "Kurama" sagte,und Mariko sagte das er ihre Tochter wäre,und Mariko weinte und sich freute,und da stand sie auf,und fallte runter,und Mariko wollte das Kurama ihr beim Aufstehen helfen sollte,aber da Kurama da war um Mariko zutöten,und Kurama eine Pistole auf Mariko ausgerichtet hatte und Mariko fragte sich ob er Mariko töten wollte,aber Mariko erzählte,wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte,aber Nana wollte das nun auch ja nicht,weil Kurama für sie immer da war,aber da Mariko immer noch zu Kurama sprach,und Nana sagte "Sie ist gefährlich" Und Mariko kuckte,und Nana sagte "Papa" , doch Mariko fragte sich warum Nana das sagte,und Mariko wurde sauer,und wollte sie töten,aber da Kurama die Pistole von der Hand lasste,und zu Mariko kam und sie umarmte,und da Kurama Mariko niemals vergessen hatte,und das es ihm auch Leid tut,und sich auf dem Arm nehmt,und das sie immer zusammen bleiben werden,und Isobe sagte "Wie können sie?" Und Kurama sagte das sie immer früher zusammen gearbeitet haben,doch dann sagte Nana "Papa" und Kurama wollte,das Nana wähnigstens ein schönes Leben führen sollte,und Kurama ging mit Mariko weg,und Nana folgte ihnen hinter,und Mariko und Nana waren in einer verlassenen Brücke,fort sagte das Hiromi Mariko aus sehr Gerne gehabt hätte,und Mariko weinte auch schonmal,und Isobe bringte auch das Timer-Modus zumplatzen,und da bekam Mariko einen Schrecken,und starben zusammen. Manga Geschichte Nachdem Mariko, durch die Zündung eines Sprengkörpers in ihrem Arm, klar gemacht wurde dass sie bei Befehlsverweigerung sterben würde, wurde sie mit einem Mitarbeiter des Forschungszentrums los geschickt Lucy einzufangen. Der Mitarbeiter, Isobe, hatte ausserdem die Aufgabe alle 3 Minuten den Sicherheitscode(353574) in ein Handy einzugeben, da die Sprengkörper sich sonst automatisch gesprengt hätten. Als Nana Marikos Presenz spürte, machte sie sich auf den Weg um sich dieser zu stellen, um Nyu alias Lucy zu schützen. Zu Beginn des Kampfes unterliegt sie Mariko erheblich. Erst als Mariko ihr sagt, dass Nanas Vater als nächstes von ihr getötet werden soll nimmt sie ihre kalte Persönlichkeit an und dominiert Mariko im Kampf. Als jedoch Kurama auftaucht und Nana ihn auch noch "Papa" nennt, rastet Mariko aus und droht ausser Kontrolle zu geraten. Isobe versucht sie noch unter Kontrolle zu bringen indem er ihr droht, die Sprengsätze in ihrem Körper hochzujagen. Diese ist jedoch schon so in Rage, dass sie ihm einfach den Arm mit dem Handy abreist. Nachdem alles im Chaos zu versinken droht scheint taucht Bandou auf, schießt einen Sprengsatz auf sie und jagt diesen mit einer Pistolenkugel in die Luft. Mariko überlebt jedoch, scheint wieder normal zu werden und stoppt die Blutung von Isobes Arm mit dessen Gürtel. Dieser sagt, dass ihr nur noch 60 Sekunden bleiben bis die Sprengsätze hochgehen und er aufgrund der Explosion nicht mehr in der Lage seinen anderen Arm zu nutzen. Sie meint jedoch sie könne dies akzeptierten, da sie soviele schlimme Dinge getan hat. Als er Mitleid mit ihr bekommt ruft er ihr den Code zu, damit sie diesen schnell erneuern kann.Draufhin offenbart sich wieder Marikos wahre Persönlichkeit und sie reißt ihm kurzangebunden den Kopf ab.Nachdem Kurama sich scheinbar mit ihr versöhnt hat schützt sie ihn vor einer Rakete, die beide töten sollte. Durch den Aufprall verliert sie jedoch ihr Gedächtniss und verfällt in den gleichen Zustand wie Lucy. Als jedoch dann Lucy auftaucht und Kurama Gefahr läuft von dieser getötet zu werden nimmt sie wieder ihre wahre Persönlichkeit an und beginnt einen Kampf mit Lucy. Zu Anfang is sie Lucy klar überlegen. Jedoch stellt sich herraus, dass Lucy dierekt neben dem Handy steht was als Coderegulator für den Sprengstoff genutzt wird. Dies nutzt sie um Mariko auszutricksen und ihr schließlich die Beine abzutrennen. Als sie dann weiter will um Kurama zu töten hält Mariko sie mit den Worten: "Ich lass dich Papa nicht töten!" fest. Drauf hin reißt Lucy ihr den Kopf ab, sodass alle Sprengstoffe in ihrem Körper explodieren und so eines Lucys Hörner zerstören. Allgemeines Als sie für Shirakawa arbeiten musste,sorgte das Mariko Lucy und Nana stirbt.Da Lucy aber Shirakawa ermordet hatte,musste Isobe auf Mariko aufpassen,aber da Mariko von Kurama genommen wurde,ermordete Isobe Mariko und Kurama. Handlung Ihre Handlung war es für Shirakawa Lucy und Nana aus gefecht zusetzen.Da Mariko aber von Nana besiegt wurde,wurde Mariko geblockt,da Mariko Nana ohne Befehlung geschlagen hatte,und statt deses Mariko Nana umbringen wollte.Mariko's Kampf mit Lucy scheinte Persöhnlich geklappt zuhaben,da Mariko Lucy's Horn zerstört hat,und sie fast getötet hatte,da es so aussah. Fähigkeiten Mariko hat 26 Vektoren (im Manga mehr), die ca. 11 meter lang sind und so stark, dass man sie mit bloßem Auge sehen kann. Von Lucy wird sie deswegen als Monster bezeichnet. Außerdem scheint ihre DNS sehr dominant zu sein.